


Collecting Complications One-Shots and Drabbles

by denna5



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: Series of one-shots and drabbles set in the collecting complications world.This one, Natasha helps Clint with getting together with Steve.





	1. Clothes choice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I decided to start some one-shots in the collecting complications world dealing with other people's point of view. I just love that world. Hope people will enjoy it. This first one starts before the beginning of the story. Comments would be awesome.

Things have changed a bit since New York, since Loki, but Natasha deals with them the best she can. She maybe holds Clint a little tighter at night but he doesn’t seem to mind. The only thing he does mind is when her hand gets too close to the new scar on his hip.  Natasha does her best not to touch though she wishes she could erasure it, make it go away with her touch but she can’t . All she can do is reassure Clint the best she can.

“He didn’t get to keep you. I won’t let him touch you again.”

She said this to him when he first explained where the scar comes from and she still mutters it sometimes after he had a bad dream. It helps a bit and things are still good between them but there is difference now, a difference named Steve Rogers. Clint hasn’t quite figured it out but Natasha is sure that something is brewing between them and she is waiting for Clint to see it, to do something about it.  Right now, he is being a bit obvious.

“ Steve wants me to help him pick out some more stuff for his apartment, said maybe we should grab lunch before. Want to come?”

He asks now as he gets ready to leave her apartment, has been spending a bit more time here after everything and she just shakes her head.

“I have some things that I need to do. I think he’ll be fine with it just being the two of you. “

Natasha means those last words, has seen the way Rogers looks at Clint sometimes, sees how Clint looks at him but Clint just sort of shrugs and finishes getting ready.

It is a few weeks later when he brings up a conversation that he held with Rogers and she still can’t quite believe that Clint isn’t seeing what she is seeing yet.

“He asked me if we were dating today, told him that is what we call it, that we go out with others if we want to. He  got a little quit for a little bit, asked me if I was seeing anyone else then, told him no, still don’t know why he was asking.”

Clint says this as they are sharing breakfast and she sort of rolls her eyes a bit at him.

“Probably interested in you, wanted to see if you were available. You should ask him out.”

She says this just as Clint takes a sip of his coffee and he doesn’t spit it out but he does almost choke, stares at her for a long moment after like she just said something in an alien language.

“There is no way I can ask out my second favorite howling commando That is not going to work out well. He doesn’t like me that way, Nat. Besides, I don’t need to go out with Steve, I got you.“

All the words come out with a rush and they sound a bit like a denial to her but Natasha just rolls her eyes before reaching a hand out and grabbing one of Clint’s hands for a moment and giving it a quick squeeze.

“Yeah, you got me, but you could have more than that if you want to, you know.  I’m just saying you should maybe take a chance, you never know what will happen.”

She says this, doesn’t want to discourage Clint from pursuing something that could make him happy.  He wants more than she can give sometimes and maybe someone else can give that to him when she can’t. It has never worked out before but maybe it could this time. Clint just shakes his head a bit and goes back to his coffee and they change the subject.

Another couple of weeks pass and Clint hasn’t done anything about the Rogers thing though she knows he likes him.  Natasha decides not to push, maybe nothing is supposed to happen and at least this way things won’t change between her and Clint  but she can’t help but be a little disappointed for Clint. She really isn’t thinking about the Rogers thing when Clint sends her a text to get her ass to his apartment, that there is a non-weapon emergency. She just heads over, wonders what the hell it could be and when she enters the apartment, Clint shouts that he is in his room and when she walks in, clothes are everywhere. It is a mess even by Clint’’s standard and she raises an eyebrow at him just a bit.

“Did the clothes attack you? Cause that may be a weapon required emergency.”

She keeps her tone light and Clint looks at her with just a bit of panic still in his eyes and he shakes his head.

“No clothes attacking. You were right.”

“I usually am, what am I right about this time?”

She asks and Clint answers the question quickly.

“Steve. He likes me, asked me out for coffee tomorrow, not a friends thing but a date thing, I checked. Captain America asked me out on a date, I feel like this has to be a dream.”

He rambles this and Natasha takes a step forward, puts a hand on his arm.

“ I can pinch you if you want, but this is real. I’m assuming you said yes.”

She says this and Clint gives a jerk little nod now and Nat’s hand tightens for just a moment on his arm. She’s happy for him, she really is, but it does mean things may be slightly different for them soon, a new person always makes things just a tiny bit different and Clint seems even more nervous now.

“Should I have not said yes?  I thought with all your talk that maybe I should say yes but I can call and tell him it won’t work, I could tell him I can’t make it, that I have to train recruits or something. I’m sure if I showed up  at the range, Fury would find some people for me to train, he is always trying to get me to help the trainees with shooting.”

This is babble and she shuts him up the best way she knows how, with a soft kiss against his lips. He does shut up and when she pulls back, she looks straight into his eyes and speaks in her best no nonsense voice.

“You hate training, you’re not doing that. You are going to go on your date tomorrow, you’re going to have a good time. Now, I assume you wanted me to help you  pick something out to wear tomorrow, correct?”

Clint gives her a nod after a moment, then another quick kiss.

“I love you, you know that right?”

He says this and she gives her own little nod now, can’t say the words back but he knows that. She just gives his arm one more gentle squeeze before letting go.

“So which part of town is he taking you to, what time is the date? I need details.”

She says this and Clint gives her details and they go through his clothes. They end up getting a pizza once  they have picked out his outfit and watch some movies on tv. She ends up staying at his place, they trade lazy kisses in bed and she holds him tight, leaves in the morning after she is sure he won’t be late for his date.  She ends up trailing them for a little bit, just as they leave the coffee place to go to the park, she trails a few blocks behind. She knows that Clint knows she is there, catches his eyes once and he sort of just smiles and she smiles back. Natasha leaves after that, sure that everything is ok for now. Hopefully,it stays that way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's thoughts on his and Clint's first night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I have posted anything so hope people enjoy this little one shot.

Steve has been waiting for this moment for a while now, this chance to be with someone in this way again, and he is a combination of excitement and just a little nervousness.  It has been a long time, longer than it even feels for Steve and the last person he had been with that way had been Peggy, after the fall took Bucky and before everything ended, before the ice.  That had been a time of loss, of trying to find comfort in the fact that he still had her, that he hadn’t lost both of them. The times that the three of them had been together had meant everything to Steve and he knew that he was giving up on keeping Peggy when he put that plane down.  It hadn’t been the end for him and he woke up to a world without Bucky and where Peggy lived a whole lifetime with out him. He couldn’t have back what he lost but he ended up finding something different, something good  and Clint stands in front of him now and Steve just looks him over, marvels at finally seeing him this way.

He has admired Clint for a long time, admired the way his body moves, the smirk of his lips, his eyes and there is more to admire now. He is seeing all of Clint, every little mark and scar and there are quite a few there, a smattering of memories, of Clint’s life and Steve wants to trace them all.

“Beautiful, just beautiful.”

The words come out and Steve means them. He wants to touch as well so he does, puts a finger against some marks on Clint’s shoulder, two little marks almost like welts. It may have come from something bad, something that hurt but Clint is still standing in front of him with just the marks and Steve is amazed by it, amazed by how strong Clint is.  He is  drawn out of his thoughts just a bit  when Clint lets out a little snort of laughter.

 “Something funny, Clint?”

He asks, just wants to know and Clint answers.

 “Just beautiful really isn’t the word I would use to describe all this. Too marked up to be beautiful.”

The words sound true and Steve is pretty sure Clint believes it but Steve sees it differently, wants Clint to know how he sees it.

 “Just cause something is scarred doesn’t mean it isn’t beautiful. All these prove is that you have survived.  I don’t mind them and the only reason I am not as marked up as you is because of the serum.”

Sometimes, Steve misses having scars, having physical proof that he made it through. He doesn’t really miss being sick, doesn’t miss barely being able to breathe, but he does miss being able to look at himself and know that he is healing, that the scars mean he is still standing.  Sometimes, he  misses the reminder that everything going on has happened, that it is real. Clint asks a question now, draws Steve back to the present like he always does.

 “Do you have any scars then? Any from before?”

Steve thinks for just a moment and then holds his palm up, shows Clint the faint white line there. It is strange what the serum left stand, this little scar that is wasn’t from any of his major fights is still there but Steve doesn’t mind too much, likes that it reminds him of where he came from. Clint traces it now and Steve likes the feel of his finger against Steve’s skin.

 “How did you get that? Looks like it may have been a scratch.”

He asks and Steve remembers it, tells Clint about now.

 “Yep, cat scratch actually. There was a stray cat near our building, mean sometimes and it got me once. I wasn’t the only one wounded by him and at least it was just my hand, Bucky got one on his jaw when he picked him up once.”

He remembers kissing that scar on Bucky’s jaw, remembers Peggy noticing it once and tracing a perfect red nail against it. It stings a bit to remember sometimes, stings a bit right now but Clint is speaking again, drawing him back to now and Steve lets him.  Tonight is not about the ghosts of the past, it is about the present and Steve wants to be here with Clint, watches as Clint draws his attention to one of the other marks he has.

 “I got a scratch mark too, right here.”

It is a long mark, right between Clint’s right arm and shoulder and Steve traces it now.

 “Something tells me those didn’t come from a stray cat, unless it was one the size of a lion.”

It could have been a lion, knowing what he knows about Clint and Clint fills him in quickly.

 “I guess you could say it was the size of a lion since it was one but I suppose he wasn’t really a stray since he belonged to the circus. He just caught me off guard once when I was helping the trainer, it was like a love tap really but still drew blood.  Makes an interesting story if I embellish it a bit. “

There is a smile at those words, a nice almost smirk and Steve smiles at it, leans in to touch more.

 “I’m sure it does. You can tell me the embellished version later if you want. I think right now, there are other things to talk about, other things to do.”

He kisses the marks then, grabs Clint’s arms. Soon, he is kissing Clint’s lips, moving him to the bed, pins him to it.  It feels amazing, having Clint under him and Steve smiles down at him, keeps kissing and speaks in between the kisses.

 “I really do mean it, you are beautiful. All of this is beautiful, just shows how strong you are.”

Steve says this about the scars, starts to explore more of them and Clint lets him, lets him touch him. Clint stays still and patient under him, lets Steve touch till he gets close to Clint’s hip and then there is a bit of squirming and then Clint is leaning up, kissing under Steve’s jaw. That spot is sensitive and Steve can’t help but let out a little moan. Clint looks up at him and that is definitely a smirk now.

 “I like when you make that sound. Want to hear it again.”

With those words, Clint leans up and places another kiss again and he does hear the noise again, Steve can’t help himself. He lets himself have this, lets himself has this present here with Clint, and time passes in a pleasant blur, touches and kisses, and things that Steve thought he may not have again. When they are finished, when they are cleaned up and back in bed and Clint lays beside Steve, head on his chest, that is something he thought he may not have either. He has this now and Steve lets himself drift off with Clint’s warmth beside him.


End file.
